blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Bring It On!
The 32nd episode of the series and the 11th episode of Season 2. The Powerpuff Girls and the Powerpunk Girls compete in a Music Competition. The Powerpuff Girls wear the New Power Puff Girls Chipettes' outfits, as well as the first break the Fourth Wall in this episode. In this episode, The Powerpunk Girls will different outfits. Plot The episode starts with the girls showing off their new clothes to the Rowdyruff Boys. The Rowdyruff Boys love them. Boomer compliments Bubbles by saying she looks really cute. Bubbles gratefully thanks him while giggling. When they get to school to show off their outfits, the Powerpunk Girls are jealous at this. After school, when the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys walk home together, they are confronted by the Powerpunk Girls full of jealousy. The Powerpunk Girls challege the Powerpuff Girls to a singing competion, and whoever wins gets to be popular than the others. The Powerpuff Girls agree and the competion will start at 5:00 PM. As they share on it, it is a deal. Overconfident they are going to win, Blossom breaks The Fourth Wall, saying, "Don't worry, in the first series, we won two Emmy Awards!" At the Powerpunk Girls home, they are perfectly confident they'll win for sure. They sing a different vision of "Saving The World" the show's opening theme. Then they hatch up a plan so the Powerpuff Girls will lose. At the Powerpuff Girls house, the girls decide to sing "Saving The World". Once they are done, the doorbell rings. The Powerpuff Girls answer it, and it is the Powerpunk Girls, and they kidnap them, by tying them up. They put the Powerpuff Girls, in a big creepy forest to win the bet. The next day, as the girls are still tied up, the Powerpunk Girls (in a station with many kids hearing their song) sing "Destroying The World" much to the audience's disgust. Next up is the Powerpuff Girls, much to the audience's happiness. However; the Powerpuff Girls aren't there. The Powerpunk Girls laugh at this. Brick finds out their plan, when they begin to laugh. Brick tells Boomer and Butch. So the Rowdyruff Boys are forced to disguise as their love interests, to stall the crowd, by doing dumb magical tricks, much to the crowd's annoyance. The Powerpunk Girls know what the Rowdyruff Boys are doing, and begin to fight them. Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls can't break free the ropes due to the ropes are powerful enough to defend the girls' powers. They're finally free, when water drips on them, with the help of a seagull. They go back to Townsville to win. When the Powerpuff Girls make it to the stage, they sing "Saving The World", much to the audience's excitment. They win the bet, much to their happiness. The Powerpunk Girls, enraged, said,"We'll see you later!" Characters The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom Bubbles Buttercup The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick Boomer Butch The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk Brat Brute Artwork PPGs_As_Chipettes_Reworked_by_blackhellcat.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls dress up like The Chipettes Category:Episodes